People never change
by ellabella13
Summary: Bella has a meeting with someone that convinces her that people never change. please read and review. I promise you it's good. lol :


**_A/N_ Hey everyone.** _This is just a one off. it was a creative piece of writing I did for an assignment. I showed to my frend and he loved it. The main character's name is Bella. thanks to this story and the main character's name I got introduced to Twilight by my friend. so I owe this story alot. I changed the original names to Alice, Renee and Phil so that it would be able to be a twilight fan fic. I am extremly proud of this story and I hope you enjoy it. let me know what you think :)_

**People never Change**

I swam through the sea of people into the food hall. Surprise, surprise, it was next to 'The Coffee Bean' that I saw her, standing in her two story heels. Lunchtime and at forty years of age here she was dressed like a teenager going clubbing. Her itsy bitsy teeny weenie red dress clung to her slender frame and matched her clown-like make-up. "So much for dressing like a normal person Renee." I muttered.

I wanted to leave before she saw me. I wanted to run. It had been six months. She had called. I didn't want to see her. Have my heart broken, yet again. Waiting again. As hours ticked by. Waiting. But she had begged, so here I was. Surprisingly, so was she. Her eyes scanned the crowds, looking for a face. Mine. She anxiously sipped her latte - her favorite. I took a deep breath and left the solitude of the crowds and walked over to Renee. Her bright green eyes caught mine, a crimson smile appeared on her lips and her arm waved frantically. She rushed forward and threw her bony arms around me. "Bella! How are you 'darling'?" she released me from her clutches, finally, when she realized that I was not going to return her embrace. "Fine thank you, Renee." I answered with a slight edge, adding emphasis on her name. Her smile faltered at the coolness of my voice. I sat down at a nearby table and she followed suit.

"How is Alice? I thought she would come too." She chattered away and I tuned out, just stared at the telltale signs on her face. Up close the liberal applyings of lipstick, foundation, eye shadow, mascara and blush did not hide the flaking and rough patches of skin. It also did not hide the bundles of black baggage stored under her eyes. The luscious golden locks that I did not inherit were now thin and greasy. I noticed that she found it hard to sit still.

"How long have you been clean for? Don't lie." I asked flatly. Her mouth was open, mid-sentence, when I interrupted. She pursed her lips, "Bella, I…." she couldn't answer me, couldn't look at me. I stood up. "You promised me. You promised me Renee. That's why I agreed to come. If you're still doing drugs I don't want anything to do with you."

I was about to walk away until I met the eyes of a man dressed a bit like a vampire, hovering close by. He looked familiar. Renee followed my gaze and her cheeks and neck flushed red. She began to rub self-consciously at a purple bruise on her arm. The latest tall dark and handsome stranger. "Which is it this time Renee, a drug addict or drug dealer?" I blurted loudly. Her ears and nose joined her cheeks and neck. "Show some respect to your mother!" Said a voice that made my blood run cold. "You remember Phil? Don't you Bella?" I heard her utter faintly.

* * *

I flashed back to the old flats living room. It was after school. I had heard the yelling from the street corner. She was on the ground. Screaming. Sobbing. Pleading. Alice's wailings from the bedroom joined the cacophony. So did the stench of stale alchol and smoke. He stood over her, relentlessly punching and kicking. Blood. Blood everywhere. I saw his knife. His proud knife. He drew it. And I ran toward him screaming. That's when he turned on me. I remember the blows that began to rain down on me. The pain. How could I ever forget that pain? It soon started to melt away as I slowly slipped into unconsciousness. She was kidding, right? How could I not remember Phil? He was the man that constantly haunted my nightmares.

* * *

"Please mum, please. Tell me that you are not with him again." I begged. "He's not so bad Bella. He's changed. Besides he loves me. He takes care of me." I stood staring dumbly at her in disbelief. She was defending him. I felt my icy blood begin to boil, my fear started to thaw.

"Really? Then tell me something Renee. Does he still beat you? Does he still use your house to sell his drugs? Do you really expect me to believe you, when you say he's not so bad? That he's changed? When you yourself so clearly haven't?" I could see tears prickling in her eyes. "I'm sorry Bella. I love you honey. Please forgive me. I can change." I looked at Steve. Realization slapped me hard on the face. "No. You're not sorry mum. You don't love me. A mother is supposed to put her children before her own wants and needs. If you were truly sorry. You wouldn't be with him." I pulled up my top and showed her the hideous raw scar that extends across my belly. She flinched. "If you truly loved me, I would not have this." I looked at her one last time. "Leave me and Alice alone. Please. Goodbye Renee." I turned toward the noisy and oblivious crowds, I disappeared. I walked away. From her. Forever.

* * *

As I walk home I remember every time she said sorry. For all the times she was late. For all the times she forgot about me. For all the times I found her drunk or high or both. For all the times that I was the mother to both Alice and her. For every promise she made. Each one of them not kept and broken. Even the pinky swear ones. For once I wasn't disappointed. Just sad. She hadn't changed like I use to tell myself she would, every night before I went to sleep. Some stupid fairytale, I guess. "Its time to move on" I tell myself. "Time to grow up." She doesn't deserve me or Alice. We don't need her. The only good thing she's ever done for us is show us how not to be. She's never going to change. People never change. That's what she's taught me.

* * *

**A/NOkay so in the original, Alice who was actually called Angie was Bella's little sister. And i just noticed the vampire reference as I checked i hadnt left any unchanged names. That made me crack up lol. Anyway I hope you liked it. please please please tell me what you think. REVIEW :)**


End file.
